Confrontation
by Ms.Faxness1412
Summary: What If Edward Decided not to leave to Alaska after he meets Bella, would it change the whole story? Would they still fall in love or end up hating each other? Would Edward have enough self control not to harm her, or will he slip? I don't own Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

I walked into the cafeteria, and saw him again. He was staring at me, with that frustrated look as before. I just didn't get him. This boy who didn't even know me, hated me without even knowing me. I hadn't done anything to him. I hadn't even talked to him. In case you couldn't already tell, I was still mad about. I went to go sit down with Jessica a girl who was in my trig and English class. I took another glance at his table. He was hunched over his food. Glaring at me. I looked away.

I wanted to go up to him and demand what his problem was but I didn't have the guts. I mean what if it was just some big misunderstanding and I made a big deal out of it and he thought I was a complete moron. But what if he really did hate me? But what if he didn't. I had to go talk to him…It was the only way to know what was really going on.

I got up from the table quietly, no need for an audience. I walked slowly trying to show that I was confident but kind of hiding at the same time. I made the mistake of looking back. It felt like I had crossed some invisible line. The line that separated us from_… them._ I was a few feet away. I started to panic what was I going to say? I noticed the cafeteria was getting quiet.

" What the heck does she think she's doing?!!" Jessica whispered. That's when Edward Spun around. I froze I didn't know what to do.

" um..can I…um talk to you…. Edward," I said. My voice sounded shaky.

He looked like I had just asked him to part the red sea. His facial expression was twisted, confused, and angry. He didn't respond. We stared at each other for a while. I looked into his eyes. They were black, and bleak, it scared me. He shoved his chair out of the way, making a scraping sound on the cafeteria floor. The whole room was silent. He walked towards the hallway. I just stood there.

" Well are you coming?" He asked his tone harsh. I scowled but nodded. If he wanted to play hardball bring it on. When we had both made it into the hallway he turned to me.

" What..do..you..want," He asked.

" What do I want!! I sat in biology for 2 hours yesterday watching you glare at me, thinking who knows what! You looked at me like..like..like I was some kind of monster or something. Most people like to be treated like human beings, and if your feel like your to high above everyone else to do that then find yourself anther lab partner!"

" Gladly" He said. I couldn't believe him. He walked into the cafeteria and stormed out the parking lot doors. Faster than anything I'd ever seen.


	2. Chapter 2

I rushed through the cafeteria doors, trying hard to ignore the urge to kill her. She..she smelt so good. _Turn back..she's only a human…what is she to you? _I couldn't.My thoughts were weakening me, I pushed them out. She was a human that much was true... but I could resist, I was strong enough. Wasn't I?

I opened the door to my car and pulled out of the parking lot. How dare she…if she only knew the kind of things I was going through. She would thank me…or should, for not killing her right then.

I pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. I couldn't take it anymore I had to leave, or I would owe Chief Swan Much more than an apology. I rushed into the hospital ignoring the receptionist who greeted me with a smile. I followed Carlisle Scent into his office. Fortunately he was doing file work instead of working with a patient. I could talk to him.

" Edward?" He asked," What are you doing here, you should be in school, is something wrong?"

" Yes," I said my tone low. "There's this girl her blood..it..it smells so sweet, I've never smelt anything so good.. never wanted anything so bad," I was lost in thought. Trying to push back the thoughts of the taste.

" I need to leave I…I can't go back..hunt for a while."

" Take my car It has a full tank of gas, why don't you go stay with Tanya's Family," I nodded, grabbed his keys and walked out the door. _Be safe _he thought. I got into Carlisle's car turned the keys in the igniton and drove off. Maybe things would be okay, or maybe I wasn't as strong as I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been 2 weeks since his disappearance. I was glad I didn't' have beady coal black eyes staring at me every second! I know I should feel bad but I didn't. I was just still couldn't get why he hated me so much. I guess I would never know. But I was still curious. _Curiosity killed the cat,_ I reminded myself. I stared at my lunch a turkey sand which, when I heard his name, I slowly turned around. He was sitting at his usual table with his family. He was trying very hard not to look at me. He seemed _happy_. Maybe he was in a better mood. I quickly looked back down as the bell ran…..it was time for biology.

I went over to my seat cautiously. He was already there, staring at me. I sat down. I looked at him and stared into his eyes, he looked away. He didn't seem frustrated maybe I had imagined the whole thing. Then Mr. Barner started taking.

" As requested Edward, your new seat is next to Mike Newton," he said. Of course. The seat as far way from me as possible. In the very back. I wanted to cry I was so angry! Did he not have any manners. Then I could feel them. Tears…Oh crap..everyone was looking. He paused looking at me. He wanted to say something but rushed to his seat.

" Miss Swan is everything okay?" Mr. Barner asked. I couldn't talk. I just nodded

Edward walked over to his new seat. I couldn't consentrate on anything during class. I could still feel him staring at me. That was it, I was losing it!

" What is your problem!" I shouted. He turned paler than pale which I had thought to be impossible.

EPOV

" What is your problem!" she shouted. I had never met a human who had the nerve to talk to one of us, much less yell. I was so shocked that she had yelled at me that I didn't know how to react. I knew I was being unfair to her, hurting her feelings even. It wasn't her fault her blood smelt so good, perfect..STOP! I had to stop I couldn't think about it. When I saw her cry, I felt inept. I wasn't trying to hurt the poor girl. She looked as fralie as paper I didn't want her to snap….or maybe I did.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay I know it's not as long as everyone would like but it's longer than any of the other chapters, Please REVIEW!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

" You didn't have to make her cry!!" Shouted Alice, she had been concerned about this Bella ever since we got in the car. I turned on the engine.

" Would you rather me have killed her?" I said calmly.

Emmet and Rosalie were in the back… Jasper was looking out the window fighting back the urge to leap out of the car and kill..

" No but she.. she was crying in her car, this is her first week of school. At least you could try to make an effort to be nice to her. I'll just tell you what I told Jasper, It helps if you think of them as people instead of prey. Remember she has a family and a mother, and lots and lots of friends. You and I both know you would regret it the moment your teeth sank-"

" Your not helping Alice," I winced, gripping the stirring wheel making dents were my fingers were. Just imagining the taste made my mouth water.

" Sorry," She whispered. We were home. I walked through the front door. Carlisle and Esme were there Worried looks on there faces.

" How was school today Edward?" Asked Esme a gleam of hope in her eyes. Rosalie burst into laughter.

" Fine," I said.

" You made her cry!!" Shouted Alice

" Yes Alice, I am very aware that I made her cry." I said walking up the stairs

When I got to my room I realized that what Alice had said was right. Just because the thirst was strong doesn't mean I my hatred towards her had to be. I could try to be friendly, not that I had to be_ friends_ with her at all. Maybe I could explain to her that I switched because Mike said he wanted help. I laughed at the thought, me helping Mike Newton. Now he was almost as annoying as Rosalie.

No, I had to come up with a better excuse. What If I apologized. Maybe I could. I could tell her I had a hard time seeing, but I was in the back…hmmm? I sat back on my couch thinking. Maybe I could tell her I thought she preferred working alone and I moved for her benefit. That might work…maybe.

BPOV

The next day seemed to go by so fast until I got to lunch. That was when I saw him. He looked at me and…was that a…well it was a smile!! Maybe he was sorry, He should be. But I wasn't supposed to give in like that. I was supposed to let him fight for my forgiveness. Of course just looking at him smile at me gave me butterflies.

When we sat down in Biology he stopped at me desk.

" Bella, I… Well I just wanted to say that I wasn't trying to hurt your feelings, Mike just asked for some help…."

I knew he was lying, but I wasn't paying attention to his words, more of his eyes. They were black the last time I had seen them and now they were gold.


	5. Chapter 5

That Saturday I spent the whole day daydreaming about what this mystery boy Edward could be. Two things were certain Edward wasn't normal. Human, and It wasn't just_ his_ secret it was his families. They way they sat away from everyone else, confined, isolated from everyone else. Like trying not to do something to them..us..me. If looks could kill, I would have been dead. That gave me another thing to be suspicious about his eye color. It changed…from a dark, deep black when he was crabby and a light golden brown when his spirits were higher.

" _Bella, I… Well I just wanted to say that I wasn't trying to hurt your feelings, Mike just asked for some help…." _I played back the framiler words in my mind. Yeah right. Edward Cullen and Mike Newton didn't even look like they were from the same species. I laughed at the thought of them being friends. After endless hours and the most horrible assumptions (I had considered radioactive spiders, and kryptonite), I decided I needed some fresh air. So I decided to go on a walk I the woods.

It was quiet, peaceful and there was no one else around. I walked on and off the trails, keeping my mind empty of thoughts. I walked farther and farther until finally the sun was setting. I began the journey home, needing to start dinner; Charlie would be there soon. Then out of now where something leapt out of the bushes and pounced on me, then I felt a pain so excruciating I wanted to die.

I screamed. Something was killing me, slowly and painfully. Then suddenly it stopped and then it started going again, and then stopped, and then kept going. What ever was killing me was fighting with something, or someone else. I tried to open my eyes, but everything was blurry. Then I heard a loud crack, and suddenly I was being scooped up. I didn't know if I could make it, I felt like I was missing a part of me. Then my weary mind won, and I was out of it.

_____________________________________________________

**Okay this part is just all of them talking no one's point of view.**

" I can't believe……Oh EDWARD!" Alice paced franticly around the room, looking at Bella laying limply on the couch. She was covered in blood, Drenched in blood. When It came to self control Alice was pretty good. She just wouldn't think about the girls blood..

Edward stared at the girl. He felt all sorts of emotions withering inside him. Pain, sadness, and joy, he had finally tasted it and he didn't know if he would be able to resist, Emmet was holding him down, along with Jasper and Carlsile.

" She can't heal from this it's killing her already, there's only one thing to do.."

Rosalie jumped of her chair. " NO!" she Hissed. " We can't bite her, this is Chief Swan's daughter, people will be looking for her for a long time, and I like it hear!"

" And people are going to notice that we leave right at the time that Bella disappears." Said Emmet.

" She is DYING!! Stop being so selfish Rosalie, just because you didn't get your perfect fantasy!"

Rosalie sat back down. " Let's take to a vote," Said Carlslie.

" Rosalie?"

" No."

" Alice?"

" Yes, and hurry up!"

"Jasper?"

"Yes." He liked the idea of not being the weakest link anymore.

"Emmet?"

" Yes, I mean sorry rose but we can't just let her die…"

" Esme?"

" Yes."

" Edward?"

He pondered the question for a moment, he wouldn't have to try not to kill her any more, but she might be so angry at him that she would never talk to him again which wasn't good either.

" No."

" Yes for me, so I guess we know what to do."

He walked over to Bella, picked up her arm and bit her wrist.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay guys sorry. Apparently things weren't very clear in the 5th chapter. Bella went on a walk and then while Edward was hunting she came to close and he started to attack her. He was hunting with Alice and Emmet. Emmet was pulling Edward off her, and Alice cared her home. Then Carlisle bit her. Here is the next Chapter.

The pain kept going was it ever going to end? I felt like I was on fire. Every part of me hurt, stung, ached. Any word that meant PAIN. I screamed. It was high pitched. Louder than ever. Then it stopped. The pain, the screaming. I opened my eyes. 7 pairs of eyes were staring at me. One stood out to me above the rest. Edward.

Suddenly I felt a burning in my throat…a thirst? I jumped up I had to find a quencher for the thirst, but strong arms held me back.

" Let go!" I said. My voice…it sounded different. More mature? No, just better sounding.

" I don't think that would be such a good idea," said Carlisle. I scowled at him.

" I want to go home and….and…drink something, I'm just soooo thirsty," I begged.

" You can't go home Bella," said Alice," Ever."

" What do you mean I can't 'ever' go home?" I screeched.

" It's not safe," said Edward

" I DON'T CARE," I got up using all my strength and pushed them out of the way, and ran to the front door….wait I was already there. The Cullens were on the floor. I had knocked them down like bowling pins.

Suddenly panic swept through me. How did I have enough strength to move 7 people and enough speed to run all the way over to the door in less then 5 seconds? Did this have something to do with what Edward was? Was I now what he was? All sorts of questions were spinning through my mind… One that I needed to ask.

" What…am…. I?" I asked in a whisper.

Edward stepped forward, looked deep into my eyes, " a vampire."


	7. Title Ideas

**Okay guys I recently got a review saying I should change the title of my story, well I agree. I actually had been debating whether of not to change it. Would it be harder to find if I changed the title? The reason I called it ' Bella's fight with Edward' was because it was meant to be a one shot ( just that one scene) but I got so many reviews that said to update it I decided to keep going. Some Ideas I had, and that I got from other people were:**

**Confrontation**

** Choice**

** Vs. Predator**

** of a lifetime**

**So just vote, or tell me if you want me to keep the same title, or give me more Ideas, or some different Ideas for my story titles. That would be great!!**

**Oh and please reivew chapter 6!!**

**THX!**


	8. Chapter 7

It had been 2 weeks since I had been changed into a Vampire. It had been 2 weeks since I had last seen Charlie. It had been 2 weeks since I had slept in my bed. It had been 2 weeks since I'd eaten human food.

When Edward had told me what had happened, what I was, I was shocked. They all told me everything. They told me how I would never sleep again. They told me that I couldn't go out into the sunlight around humans. ( And I wouldn't be around humans for a while anyway). They told me how they hunted animals, instead of humans. They said it was a challenge for everyone except Carlisle.

I didn't want to hunt. I didn't want to be a vampire. I refused to hunt. I spent all day staring out the window. They wouldn't let me out of the house. They said it was too dangerous, to even be a few yards away from a human.

Then Edward explained to me why he had treated me so rudely. I thought it was sick. He had been alive for over a hundred years and he still had issues. He asked for my forgiveness, and I said no. I didn't think it was that hard to not kill something. After we all talked Alice tried to get more acquainted with me.

" So…Bella," She said cautiously.

" What do you want," I snapped.

" Look Bella don't blame Edward it's not-"

" If you were going to say 'not his fault' you need to step back and take a look at what happened! I was walking through the woods, minding my own business when I get pulverized by some…Monster! And now I'm like this…for….for….FOREVER!"

" Look I know how you-"

" NO! You don't know how I feel….I'm alone, completely alone." I whispered

" I don't want you to be alone, I want us to be friends…."

" I don't need friends…" I walked out of the room, ending the family "council". Nobody had really talked to me after that. For 2 weeks I was avoided. They would come and stare at me, whisper and then leave.

On this particular day I was sitting on the couch looking at the ground. It wasn't that boring I mean there were so many things that the human eye missed. It was like I could see everything, every _detail_ of everything. Then the sun shinned through the window, the rays of the sun hitting my skin like darts. Then my skin started to shimmer. At first I thought it was beautiful. Then it just started to remind me that I was a vampire and my mortality was gone. I shifted my position out of the sunlight.

I heard Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, and Edward walk through the door. They were coming home from school. I never thought the day would come but….I wished I were in school! I would do anything to see Jessica and Angela again. I could even kiss Mike Newton! No that would be going to far. Instead of going directly upstairs like her normally did. Edward walked towards me.

" Can I talk to you?" He asked. He looked scared. I said nothing I was still mad at him. For what he had done to me. For what he had wanted to do to me. I could…would never forgive him.

" I'm sorry," he said, " I can help you…. with…this…unless, of course….you don't want help from…..me." The words were hard for him to say.

" I don't want help from anyone, especially you! You're the reason I'm like this. You're the reason my life, if you can even call it that, is like this! I'm alone, I'm scared I hate…this…life." I said the last words slowly.

" I don't want you to feel alone…" He whispered.

" Well you should have thought about that before you took everything away from me!"

" I…I…lost control….it's harder than it looks."

" Of course it is." I snapped, " I don't want to hear any more apologizes from you Edward. Just leave me alone."

He opened his mouth, wanting to say something more but instead looks deep into my eyes and whispers, " I know this is hard for you, it was hard for me to, it was hard for all of us. But if you can't show me some mercy, show some to the others. This wasn't there fault."

I Knew he was right, but I didn't want to listen to him, or anyone else. I was so thirsty. I couldn't admit it to anyone though. If we couldn't die then I couldn't starve…right??

" Oh Bella. Come on I'll show you the ropes, just trust me." It was Rosalie. She hadn't said anything to me since we had been here. I wanted to object. Prove that I was stronger then everyone thought I was. But the Thirst was getting stronger. Maybe It was harder then I thought. No, I could do it. But maybe I could hunt…once.

I took her hand and we ran out the door.

* * *

** Okay Guys it's my longest chapter yet. If I get another review telling me to make the chapter longer I'm going to send that person Flames!! JK JK JK!! _PLEASE_****Review. I want to continue but I need at least 10 reviews. So if you lke me story enough I would review it.......**


	9. Chapter 8

This was the coolest thing I had ever done! Running like a vampire is just so amazing. I felt like I was totally free, until Rosalie grabbed me so I wouldn't run any further.

" What? Why did we stop?" I asked. I wanted to keep going, forever.

" You have to stay with me just incase you lose control," she said gripping my shoulder. I rolled my eyes; I was not going to be a wuss like Edward. I could totally take care of my self.

" Okay, so you and me are really not supposed to be here by ourselves. So don't say anything to any one just act like we never left. I mean there has to be more than one person or you could just run off-"

' Okay Rosalie I get it, you and your family don't think I have any control and I'm going to ruin everything. It's not like I'm ecstatic about it either."

" It's not that we think your going to ruin _everything _we just want to be cautious. Newborns can be really dangerous."

Suddenly something inside me took over. I smelt something. I had to find that delicious smell. I had to have it. I scanned the perimeter. Two figures were walking on the trial a couple hundred yards away from us.

" Oh NO!" Screamed Rosalie. I ran at top speed away from her. I had to have that blood. Her blood. The girl was brown haired with curly brown hair. I pounced on her and sank my teeth into her skin. She tasted so good. I kept drinking and drinking, wait…what the heck was I doing? This was the very thing I had accused Edward of doing to me. This was the very situation I said was _easy_ to handle. I wanted to stop, but I couldn't.

The girl screamed and kicked and lashed around. I saw her face…. panic struck through me this girl…was Jessica. Sure I hadn't known her long, but she still was the first friend I ever made in this little town. I finally found the will to stop. But by then it was too late. I had killed her.

I cried all the way back to the Cullen's home. I had just killed someone. How horrible was that? I had just done something that Edward had Almost done to me, and suddenly I felt gratitude for him. At a time he might have wanted to kill me but I mean I didn't die. I had just killed someone. I knew what I had to do. I had to go and apologize to Edward.

We walked into the Cullen's house…. Rosalie's plan of being inconspicuous didn't work our so well. They were all waiting for us when we stepped inside.

" Rosalie What the HECK were you thinking!" Shouted Esme. " You know you shouldn't have taken her out alone."

" I'm sorry, I didn't mean fo-"

" I was the one that KILLED A HUMAN! It was my fault not Rosalie's. And Edward," I looked into his eyes. He looked scared.

" I owe you and apologize. You were right it is really hard and I hope you'll forgive me…" I looked down at the ground. This was a lot harder then I thought it would be. I just knew what he was going to say. He was going to reject me like I had rejected him.

" It's okay Bella. Don't worry about it." I was amazed.

After that every time I saw Edward I would get butterflies in my stomach. Any time he would speak to me I would just gawk at him. I felt so stupid. He probably thought I was a complete moron.

" Bella?" There were those butterflies again.

" Yes?" I asked

" Do you want to go hunting with me this afternoon?" He looked at the ground. Was this like a date? Because I mean Vampires didn't really find the T.V useful and we didn't eat any food, so restaurants were out of the question.

" Are you trying to ask me out on a date?" I smiled.

" A…little bit."

" Then I'd love to," I said smiling even bigger.

" Did you do it did you finally do it, I mean I almost did it for you since you wouldn't shut up about it- Oh…. hi Bella…" She gave me a weak smile.

" Alice I need to talk to you to…I'm sorry I've been so rude. I really would like to be friends." She squealed.

" I can get you already for your DATE!"

" Alice were going hunting…It's not exactly a formal occasion."

" Who said it has to be formal for you to look good?" I gave in I just wanted to make her happy. I owed her that much. I regretted the decision as soon as I walked into her room.


	10. Chapter 9

" WOW," I said to Alice. She had dressed me in faded jeans and a black satin trimmed top…oh and I was wearing high heels. My hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and she curled my hair

" Um.. Alice I'm going hunting…in the woods…..chasing bears and stuff. I don't think this is the best out fit for that specific date option." Alice frowned.

" Oh Bella, you look cute! Please wear it. It's going to be fine."

" I'll wear the top but I'm ditching the high heels. Vampire or not I'm still going to trip in these."

" Fine," she mumbled. She pulled out a box and handed it to me. I opened it, finally some normal shoes! Converse. Black. I put them on and handed the box back to her.

" Thanks, Alice," I told her. She nodded. I opened the door and walked down the stairs. He wasn't there yet. Good. I had time to think about what I was going to say. _How's the weather _wasn't exactly going to work. I didn't really know much about him. Maybe I ask him what he's interested in? But what if he asked me back?

What would I say? I enjoy sitting on the couch feeling sorry for myself wishing I was back home with Charlie watching his stupid football games? I don't think that was going to work. But I didn't have any more time to think, he was here.

" Are you ready to go?" he asked. I nodded. It would take me a while before actual words instead of noises would come out of my mouth when I was talking to him. We ran out the door and into the woods. It only took a few seconds for us to both "eat". So we decided to talk a "walk". He took me to a meadow he said was " a quiet place he went when he needed to work things out".

He sat on the grass and I followed. We both stared at each other. When I looked into his eyes, I saw curiosity and…sorrow?

" So….." I said breaking the silence. " Okay, I've never been on a date with anyone before…human or vampire. What do you want to do?"

" I want to talk to you," He looked very serious.

" Go ahead," I told him.

" My family wanted me to tell you…..you have a very unique gift Bella."

" What do you mean?" I asked. I was very puzzled.

" Alice and I both have "gifts", If you would like to call them that. Once Alice was turned into a Vampire she could see into the future. Visions about what will happen, but her visions change. Even if you make the slightest change in course the whole future changes."

" But what about you?"

" I can read minds."

" What! Everyone's?" Could he hear everything I had been thinking about him. This was a pity date.

" Everyone's….except yours." Boy was I lucky.

Sorry guys I am running out of ideas. Okay actually I'm not, I just have 2 other stories I'm writing. PLEAE REVIEW!!


	11. Chapter 10

**E.P.O.V**

I had reeled her in. She was interested and her focus was on me. I was afraid to tell her. This could be dangerous. She could say no she could yell and scream and fight back. How could I be what she wanted? That was it… I couldn't be. I was the one who did this to her. How could she trust me… or any of us?

Why was this so HARD? I wanted to rip my limbs off, which I could do if I _really_ wanted to, but I wasn't_ that _insane…yet. I took my hand and placed in on her shoulder.

" Enchantment." I said. This was not helping me.

" What?" She looked even more puzzled than before.

" You enchanted _me_ Bella. Me! ME! I love you Bella!" I lowered my voice.

" You,_ you_ I can't explain," I lowered my head. " I couldn't ask you to love me…"

" WHAT!?" She started crying. Well that didn't exactly make me feel better. I didn't think I was_ that _bad…

" Bella what's wrong!" I said trying to get a glimpse of her face.

" Know I now this is a pity date!" she wailed. I laughed, with no humor.

" Bella no…_I love you._" I whispered. I wrapped my arms around her cautiously and she let me. Slowly she stopped crying.

" I love you too."

I flung her on my back and we ran back to the house. We walked through the door, I looked out the couch to find my whole family huddled close together talking in hushed voices.

" What's going on?" I asked.

" Look, Charlie came over hear earlier I was taking Bella's old clothes down stairs and he saw me with them he…he said he was coming back…I don't know I…we need to leave, were going to be on the news, were going to be discovered and mutated on then they'll KILL US!" Alice yelped. Then she threw her self on the ground and Jasper picked her up.

" Alice your over reacting!" Rosalie said.

" But we still have to leave," said Esme.

" We could go live with the Denali Clan!" shouted Alice, her mind started racing about different shopping trips she would plan.

My 1st choice wouldn't be to live with the Denali clan, well just Tanya. But everyone already had decided that was the best option. This was going to be fun.

* * *

**I know I am so evil. You guys all thought that she was going to have some amazing gift**. **Sorry for the let down. Please review and give me any Ideas for some funny Bella vs. Tanya moments or anything else with the Denali clan. I have at least 25 people on my favorites list so at least 25 of you should review!!!!!!! Thx**

**~1412  
**


	12. Chapter 11

**T**hanks for all of you who have been reviewing! PLease stay with me this is my longest chapter yet!!! I REALLY NEED IDEAS SO PLEASE GIVE ME SOME!!!!

* * *

It had been a week since Edward had told me he loved me. I still couldn't get it through my head. We did have to move, to Alaska. We drove for safety precautions. We were still driving. Do you know what vampires do when they've driving for 2 days in a small Volvo? Do you know what they do when they get bored, or should I say what an Empath, Mind reader and a physic do when there bored? Well I do.

Jasper was making Alice giggle uncontrollably, then start crying and screaming. And he would sit there motionless as if _nothing_ was happening. Yeah right. Edward kept having these disgusted looks on his face and kept wincing. I didn't know why. Then I remembered he could read minds. Then I remembered Rosalie and Emmet were in the car. Coincidence…I don't think so.

" JASPER! Could you stop it, my brain can't handle all the emotions!" Alice yelled trying to desperately to fight back a smile.

" I can't handle you screaming any more Alice," Rosalie snarled.

" Oh boo hoo!" said Alice sarcastically, " Deal with it."

Suddenly Edward hit the brakes, and we all jolted back into our seats. He opened the door and got into the back.

" I am separating you two. Emmet you're driving." He sat in the back, " Maybe this can keep you distracted."

" Is it really that bad?" asked Alice. He didn't answer.

* * *

When we finally got to Alaska and to the Denali's house I was nervous. More Vampires. I was still trying to get use to the one's I had to live with. And some (I'm not pointing fingers or anything…cough, cough….Emmet!!) I would never get used to. I had heard good things about Carmen and Eleazar and Kate but...Tanya was another story. Every time her name came up Edward left the room.

We all got out of the car and walked into the house. They were all waiting for us.

" Hello Tanya." Greeted Carlisle. Tanya was there leader so he greeted her first. I had to admit she was beautiful. Her strawberry blonde hair was gorgeous and I wondered why she didn't have a mate yet. Was she seeing someone? Did vampires even do that? Next we greeted Kate.

She was like Alice in many ways. She was cheerful and my favorite already. Her short blonde hair was attractive but not too flashy. Irina had short Silvery blonde hair. Carmen and Eleazar were standing together. They all seemed very nice and they all asked me a lot of questions. Where did you come from? Who are you? And all Tanya did was glare at me. It felt like the first day at Forks High all over again. It looked like she wanted to murder me. How could someone hate me that fast? Man was I a magnet for trouble or what?

" Hello…_Bella_," she said my name like it was pudgy. She saw the way Edward stood next to me. It bothered her. Edward was looking at the floor. Were they? No….

" Tanya let's go show them where there rooms are…" suggested Kate. Tanya walked off into another room.

" Well. Let's go upstairs, Garrett should be back in a few hours and then we can really get to know everyone."

" Sounds good." I said. My room was in the very back of the house. It had a big window that looked out onto the mountains. Right now there was a faded leather couch in the corner and all my clothes in a pile on the floor. The ones Alice gave me (the ones I'd never wear) were in a different pile. AKA the burning pile.

I heard a knock on my door and expected to see Alice but instead Esme was standing in the doorway. " Can I come in?" she asked. I nodded. She came in and quietly shut the door.

" Look Bella I don't think Edward is going to tell you but I think someone has to." My stomach lurched. I looked at the ground.

" It's about Tanya isn't it…" I asked not wanting to get an answer.

" She really likes Edward. He's told her no countless times, but she's very persistent. Don't get on her bad side. When you offend Tanya, you offend the Denali clan. He loves you Bella, don't forget that. Tanya doesn't change a thing." She smiled and gave me a hug.

" Thanks." I said as she walked out the door. I slumped onto the couch. I sighed. I couldn't wait until we had to move again. I mean there were only so many places where we could live. Eventually we'd be back. And then after 30 years we'd back again. And again. I groaned. I heard another knock on the door. Alice walked in. She gasped.

" Bella! You can't just leave your clothes on the floor!" she rushed over to pick them up and I didn't bother to stop her. Within 10 seconds she was done hanging up all my clothes.

" You should wear these tomorrow!" she held out a strapless (you'd think she'd pick out a warmer outfit because you know were in…ALASKA!) pink top and knee length shorts.

" Alice." I said standing up and motioning her over to the window. " Look out side what do you see?" I asked her. She looked at me like I was mentally challenged.

" Um….snow, trees, Jasper and Emmet….WHAT ARE THEY DOING WITH MY NEW SHIRT-!"

" Focus." I said. " Now back to the snow you-"

" THEY'RE COVERING IT IN… EWWW!!!"

" Alice! Look the point is I can't wear a strapless shirt, and knee length shorts when it's below 0 outside." But she wasn't listening. She was running down the stairs and out side. I could see her walking out to Jasper and Emmet who immediately froze. Then I could hear her yelling. This was going to be fun.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED 7 Before I write another chapter. I also need Ideas or else the chapter won't be any good. THANK YOU!!**

**~ Ms. Faxness1412  
**


	13. Chapter 12

**Guys...If you're reading this please review! I need to know if my story is worth continuing. Thanks!!  
**

**~ Ms. Faxness1412**

**

* * *

**

**B.P.O.V  
**

Living in Denali…well let's compare it to Living in Debtor's prison. Debtor's prison would be _way_ better. Edward spent more and more time with me. When Tanya came into the room he suggested we go outside, go in the kitchen, anywhere but where she was. In a way I felt bad for Tanya. I didn't want her feelings to be hurt. But then I remembered how she had glared at me when I'd first met her not even bothering to get to know me before hating me, and all the thoughts of sympathy went away!

I really had a tendency to not make good first impressions.

Today was Saturday. All the guys, and I mean every single guy in the house were out hunting. Edward didn't want to go…more like he didn't want to leave me alone with Tanya. Or he was afraid Tanya would come along. In the end Emmet and Jasper persuaded him…there would be mountain Lions where they were going. They had left last night and where coming back tomorrow. I was counting the hours…12…11…10 when Tanya came in the room.

For a few minutes she just stood in the back of the room glaring at me. I pretended that I didn't notice her, but her eyes were piercing through me. Then out of nowhere her she was inches away from my face.

" Why Bella? Why him…" she whispered.

" I…I…I don't understand…"

" Look Bella…you're cute and all but you don't deserve Edward. He deserves better then you. You and I both know that." She had spoken the words I had been thinking for weeks, but it still hurt to hear them. This was just a game she was playing with me and I wouldn't be intimidated by her.

Your wrong…he loves me." I tried to sound brave and strong, but my voice came out weak and shaky. She laughed, her eyes dancing. It was a mocking, scornful laugh.

" Bella listen to yourself, you know what I'm saying is true. Just leave. He'll appreciate it. Who knows maybe he'll thank you someday. You do have all eternity, maybe once we get together I'll tell him the truth, and then just maybe he'll thank you. But if you want to spend all eternity living a lie with someone who just feels sorry for you then be my guest."

What was I supposed to say to that? I knew everything she was saying was the truth. Tanya was beautiful…just like Edward. She was perfect for him, and I wanted him to have the best. I guess that's the painful part about love. If you really love someone you have to be willing to let them go, If it's the best thing for them…and It was. Wasn't it?

* * *

**Again PLEASE REVIEW!! Thanks a lot!!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Look guys I know were all mad at Tanya but let's not call her mean names. (I don't care if you say jerk or stupid) **

* * *

**Alice's point of view**

_" Bella listen to yourself, you know what I'm saying is true. Just leave. He'll appreciate it. Who knows maybe he'll thank you someday. You do have all eternity, maybe once we get together I'll tell him the truth, and then just maybe he'll thank you. But if you want to spend all eternity living a lie with someone who just feels sorry for you then be my guest."_

What did she think she was doing, telling Bella things like that? Bella was like a sister to me, and no one was going to hurt her. My question was why hadn't I seen Tanya plot this, or plan on telling Bella? She must have planned it right then and there, because she knew…

I ran into the room, Bella was standing there inches away from Tanya's face, staring at the ground. Tanya's smile grew larger and larger until her teeth were showing. Bella slowly turned her head, looking deep into Tanya's eyes.

" Your…right," she whispered. Tanya drew back and walked out of the room. Her work was done. Bella sprang from the couch and before I could catch her, left the house. I ran through the woods looking for her, I was gone for hours. What was I going to tell Edward? Well I was going to make Tanya pay! If Esme would let me I would rip her limbs of, but for now I would just have to wait until all the guys returned.

Rosalie and Esme were at the mall shopping for new decorations for their new house, well Tanya's house. It wouldn't be Tanya's house if I killed her first… I walked back into the house.

" Tanya!" I shouted through the house, my voice echoed. I sank into a crouch, the kind of stance I was in before I killed my prey. I saw her at the top of the staircase, her hands on the banners.

" What?" she asked innocently.

" You know what! Are you really that selfish?" I exclaimed.

" I just told her the truth, she means _NOTHING_ to him. We would all be better off if she just…left."

" NO we wouldn't! Edward loves her! Wanna know how I know because I heard him say it to her…like a thousand times! And even if she didn't mean anything to Edward she still means something to _me_! I love her like the sister I never had!"

" Well go find your self another helpless human being, bite them, and call them your friend. The only reasons there friends with you is because your so annoying the only time you'll back of is when they finally agree to be your friend!"

" SHUT UP TANYA!" I sprang at her, and she sprang at me. We were on the floor, clawing each other.

" YOUR SO SELFISH!" I grabbed her arm and twisted it around her back.

" YOUR SO ANNOYING!" She pushed me off her. I grabbed her and threw her against the wall. Oh…great there was a hole in the wall. So much for being a non-violent vampire. If they're even was such a thing. She Swore.

" What is your problem! Not everyone is ready to worship the ground you walk on. I for one, and I know this goes for Edward too, will never be!" She threw her self at me again. I slammed to the ground.

Cold hands suddenly lifted both of us off the ground. Carlisle. He stared at me. He wasn't mad. But he wasn't happy. Jasper came and wrapped his arms around me. I held on to him tight. If any one could understand the emotions I was going through it was him.

" You guys can all LEAVE! Get out…of my…HOUSE!" She screeched, her whole body was covered in plaster. I wasn't leaving. Not until we had Bella back…and Tanya was going to help me find her.

" No Tanya…we're not leaving till you help us find Bella!" I lunged for her but Jasper held me back.

" What do you mean 'till we find Bella' where did she go?" Edward's teeth were clenched.

" Why don't you ask Tanya?" I asked. Edward walked up to her and stared at her.

" Where is Bella?" His tone was vile. She had better pray that Bella is all in one piece when we find her…If we found her. Tanya looked at the ground.

" You really do love her…don't you?" she looked…well she didn't look like the raging vampire that she was nearly minutes ago. Edward wasn't very forgiving.

" What did you say to her?" His voice was rising. I replayed what I could remember in my head over and over.

_"You don't deserve Edward. He deserves better then you. You and I both know that. Bella listen to yourself, you know what I'm saying is true. Just leave. He'll appreciate it. Who knows maybe he'll thank you someday. You do have all eternity, maybe once we get together I'll tell him the truth, and then just maybe he'll thank you. But if you want to spend all eternity living a lie with someone who just feels sorry for you then be my guest."_

" You told her WHAT!"

" Let's go…" Carlslie said.

" Good Idea," I said getting out of Jaspers grip.

" Edward I tried to stop her I even went out looking for her. We have to find her before she gets out of control. Edward…if she get too out of control and the Volturi find her before we do…"

" I KNOW!" he said turning to me. " Let's just go, we need to find her before it's to late. Like you said…" He turned to Tanya.

" I will _never_ forgive you for this..."

* * *

**Edward's Point of view**

Part of me was Mad at Tanya. Part of me was mad at me. I must not have shown her that I really loved her, if she was that quick to believe that I didn't.

" EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN! If you're thinking this is your fault then I am going to-" Alice was screeching in the back seat. I tuned her out. As helpful as Alice was trying to be, she wasn't making me feel any better. I had bigger things to Worry about… I couldn't let the Volturi find my Bella.

* * *

**Look guys I didn't want Bella to leave either...but I PROMISE they will get back together. That's just the way the story goes. If you want to know what happens next then keep the reviews coming. I will take critisim just no flames!**

**THANKS!!  
~Ms. Faxness1412  
**


	15. Chapter 14

**Sorry It's been so long! I have another story on fiction press and I was updating on that. Plus there's school and a whole bunch of other stuff. But here's the 14th chapter please PLEASE review. **

* * *

**Bella's Point of View**

I kept running, feasting on anything that was within a 10-mile radius, human or animal. I was so angry! I was so angry with me. I had been doing this for months, just killing everything and anything. Nothing mattered to me anymore. Nothing.

I didn't understand why my life was so horrible! Why did everything bad have to happen to me? I couldn't believe I had been so idiotic; thinking some one like Edward Cullen could have loved me. The rage and anger kept building up inside me. I grabbed a tree and ripped it out from under the ground and threw it on the snow. I ran faster and faster until I was in a small nobody little town. The smell of everyone's blood was so inviting I had to except the invitation.

I ran around killing. I was like a tornado; I destroyed and devoured anything that came close. Screams where heard from everywhere. I just kept going, it felt so good, the blood going down my throat. I broke through windows and ripped through the walls of buildings. Suddenly I heard a tiny little scream; a child's scream.

I turned around. There was a little girl 3 or 4 years old, her mother on the street. Dead, because of me. She was crying…Screaming. He curly red hair covered her face and her brown eyes were flooded with tears. What was I doing? I was destroying lives. I was killing…murdering people. This was wrong. This was incredibly wrong. Vampire or not, this wasn't right.

If I wanted my life to be better…this wasn't the way to do it. I walked over to the little girl and put my arms around her. At first she didn't notice. Then she looked up and tried to pull out of my reach.

" Get away from me!" she yelled. I let go, I couldn't hurt her anymore. But she didn't run, I mean where was she going to go. She sat down on the road and cried harder than before.

" I am so sorry…I didn't mean to. It was an accident." I tried to hug her, but she turned around to face me instead.

" Just because your sorry doesn't make it okay." I nodded.

" Your right."

" What are you?" She asked cautiously. Did it really matter if I told a 4 year old? I had already killed so many people.

" You'll never believe me," I sighed. She looked up at me waiting, " I'm a vampire."

" I believe you." I broke down crying, " AND I HATE IT!" I yelled sinking to the ground. I expected her to leave, but instead she put her arms around me.

" My mommy used to say 'if god can forgive, then so can we'. I forgive you." I looked up at her.

" It's not save for you to be with me… I could hurt you." I said pushing away. She took my hand.

" I have no one else. My father's dead. My mother's dead. If you can try really, really hard, I know you won't hurt me." She sounded so sure, and something inside me told me she was right.

**Somewhere in Italy…**

" Aro I've waited long enough…we all have. It's time to resolve this problem. It's just going to continue to get worse."

" Patience Jane," Aro said calmly walking toward the door. How could he always be so calm? Sometimes it drove me crazy.

" NO Aro!" I shouted storming over to him.

" I meant what I said before…It's been long enough. She's going to expose us! We will be noticed!" I yelled. A New born on the loose, somewhere over in Alaska. We needed to take care of it, but for some reason Aro wouldn't budge.

" Everything will be fine," he said calmly.

" No! Everything will not be FINE! It's only a matter of time before-"

" Jane, what ever the problem is the Cullen's will take care of it, or the Denali. They live right in the area. Why do the work if some one else can do it for you?"

" Because I want to do it myself! I want to kill her! This stupid thing has been causing us problems for 2 months!"

" You'll do as I say or suffer the consequences." And that was the end of that. I was staying here. And there was nothing I could do about it.

* * *

**Okay so the whole somewhere in italy thing that was the Volturi speaking so just to clear anything up...oh Here is a question for you: Can tell me who the little red head is? I did not make her up.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

~ Ms. Faxness 1412


	16. Chapter 15

**Okay guys I really need a lot of reviews to keep going I only got 2 on my last one. I really need reviews to keep writing. Thanks!**

* * *

**Edward's point of view**

It had been weeks. We'd looked everywhere. All over Alaska. Alice had even kept an out for her in her visions. Nothing. It's almost as if Bella had never really been here with me. Like it was just a beautiful dream that had turned into a nightmare. I waited day after day for her to come back. But day after day my heart broke again and again. I couldn't take it any more. I couldn't take the pain.

" Edward?" Alice came into the room cautiously. She sat down next to me, and put her arm down on my shoulder. She closed her eyes and thought, as hard as she could, trying to see something…anything.

" Alice…don't it's not going to change anything. She's…gone," I whispered. Alice shook her head.

" No…we'll find her. We just have to keep looking," she said hopefully. I looked up at her; she gave me a weak smile.

" No Alice…you know and I know that someone else will get to her before we do. The…the Volturi will…kill her if she…keeps killing more and more humans." Alice let out a few sobs.

" No Edward! She will not die! If you give up, then we all give up! She doesn't die until we all do!" She stood up.

" JASPER!" she yelled. He ran into the room.

" What? What is all thee yelling for?" Jasper exclaimed, " We all have very sensitive hearing I can hear you just fine without all of your screaming!"

" Who's yelling now Jasper?" Emmet said walking into the room, " _We all have very sensitive hearing," _he said in a perfect imitation of Jasper's voice.

" Boys!" Esme said, " Can everyone _please_ stop fighting? I think Alice has something to say. Alice?"

" Look we all now that the…Volturi will find…Bella if we don't first. She's a newborn and she's probably out there feasting on some village! They Volturi, with no doubt, know about her. We either need to keep looking for Bella…just look a lot harder, or we need to go to Voltura our selves have them give us extra time to find her." Alice looked at us all.

" I don't know about you but I _do not_ want to go and talk to the Volturi." Rosalie snapped. We all turned to look at her. " But I'll do it for Bella."

" So it's settled than. Volturi it is."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


End file.
